Plants vs. Zombies: Dimensional Travels/Almanac
Almanac Entries in PvZ3:DT. New words *Overwhelming Range: Fires in 3 lanes, like Lightning Reed *Added Damage: 1.5 peas worth of damage *Columns: The amount of columns a zombie can walk until a plant arms. *Deadly Damage: Insta-kill *Decent Firing Speed: 0.75 the amount of a peashooter's firing speed Plants Peashooter Peashooters are basic attackers firing peas at a normal rate. Damage: Average Range: Large Peashooter might feel like he's outclassed. Some prefer Bloomerang or Cabbage-pult or Snow Pea. But Peashooter knows that when he's on that lawn, he's ready to fight. And he will fight until he wins. Cost: 100 Recharge: Fast Sunflower Sunflowers supply sun to get plants. Plant as many as you can! Sun Production: Average Sunflower is happily giving out free sun to anyone who wants it. In a bottle or a can, fresh sunlight is always good to make your day! (Sunlight might not be bottles or canned in any way possible and this may be a scam set up to get money) Cost: 50 Recharge: Fast Wall-nut Blocks off zombies with its chewy shell. Toughness: Strong Wall-nut have recently been thinking about his life and how important it is. He is just sitting there, wasting it. Sacrificing himself. Then again, what else would he do? He has no limbs, and isn't in any sports leagues, so taking risks is the best, and only, thing he can truly do. Cost: 50 Recharge: Sluggish Cherry Bomb Explodes Zombies in a small area. Damage: Deadly Range: Medium Being literally attached to your brother may not sound like it would have many advantages, but you can always have an excuse for cheating on tests. If they get suspicious, explodonate them. Cost: 150 Recharge: Slow Potato Mine Explodes a zombie or few, but needs a while to arm. Damage: Deadly Arm Time: 3 columns Potato Mine is signing up to be a super secret spy, attacking Zombies day and night for low sun. He just needs to be able to hide his antenna underground. Really a bit of a pet peeve. Cost: 25 Recharge: Medium Snow Pea Freezes Zombies with each pea. Damage: Average Range: Large Special: Slows Zombies Snow Pea is moving soon. "Florida is nice, but the temperatures can be a bit overwhelming." says Snow Pea. "Expect me to be in Georgia soon." Cost: 150 Recharge: Fast Bloomerang Hits up to three zombies. Twice. Damage: Double Range: Large Firing Speed: Decent Bloomerang is not well-known for this, but she is also an expert at melee attacks. A clonk on the head with a boomerang could give a man a concussion, you know. But that's not what she was hired for, and sometimes, you gotta do what your meant to do. Cost: 175 Recharge: Fast Repeater Shoots two peas. That's like one pea, but with another pea. Damage: Double Range: Large Repeater is starting a comedy act. However, his jokes never feel like anything new, and just seem like repeats of the last comedian's. Cost: 200 Recharge: Fast Aspearagus Shoots a stalk which can hit 3 lanes of zombies. Damage: Doubled Range: Overwhelming Firing Speed: Medium Aspearagus would give witty, clever ideas for this almanac entry, but the asparagus shoved in his mouth makes it hard for him to speak. Cost: 125 Recharge: Fast Shamrock Shoots powerful rainbows in 3 lanes, but has a bad habit of hiding when there are nearby zombies. Damage: Added Range: Overwhelming Weakness: Hides Shamrock is certainly a lucky guy, being a 4-leaf clover and all that. But the fact that he is very paranoid makes him forget luck quite often. Cost: 150 Recharge: Fast Bonk Choy Punches Zombies very quickly. Damage: Halved Speed: Quick Special: Also attacks from behind. He was a nice guy, but he was sat on by Squash and from that point on, he's ready to punch anyone. Cost: 100 Recharge: Fast Chilly Pepper Freezes all Zombies in a row. Range: a whole lane Special: Freezes all Zombies People are not sure whether he is freezing, or just coming down with another case of the flu. Either way, getting near him is bad. Cost: 50 Recharge: Slow Blover Blows away fog and flying attacks. Special: Makes Tackleweeds faster Range: Whole screen In highschool, he was asked by Tackleweed to join his football team. Blover, confused by his fascination for British culture, joined the soccer team instead. They didn't meet up much afterwards. Cost: 100 Recharge: Fast Tackleweed See Tackleweed Puff-shroom Shoots short-ranged spores at Zombies. But hey, it's free! Range: Low Damage: Average Sleeps at day. People debate whether Puff-shroom should count. He is a fungus, after all. But hey, whatever fights Zombies works, I guess. Cost: 0 Recharge: Fast Sun-shroom Makes small sun at first, but grows soon after. Weakness: Takes a while to grow Sleeps at day. Sun-shroom has a short life-cycle. The fact he grows up in less than 2 minutes really makes him unready for his future. His job application is ready, but he may never turn it in before he dies. How sad. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast Scaredy-shroom Long range shooter that hides when Zombies are near. Range: Long Weakness: Hides Sleeps at day. The bite marks on his head just prove thart he is brave. He made it through the beginning of the apocalypse. He made it through many fights, with evedince to prove it. Just, don't get too close. He's scared of that. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast Doom-shroom Makes lots of Zombies go boom. Just try to ignore the crater... Damage: Deadly Range: Huge Weakness: Leaves a crater Sleeps at day. For those who say mushrooms are gross, try saying that to Doom-shroom. Cost:125 Recharge: Zzzz... Plantern Lights up an area of fog forever. Unless eaten... Area: Medium Special: Lights Fog Plantern contains a deadly gas inside. Break open Plantern, and the gas is released. If you're wondering why Plantern would have such a deadly defense mechanism, consider that this plant has glass panes on its sides in the first place. Cost: 25 Recharge: Mediocre Ice-shroom Freezes all Zombies on the screen. Damage: Light Area: Whole screen Special: Freezes Zombies Ice-shroom has a cold heart. And mind. And stomach. And... whole body truly. Cost:75 Recharge:Slow Squash Squashes Zombies. Well that's not obvious... Damage: Deadly Range:Forwards or Backwards Squash has been having some wart problems, and is getting a medication. Don't worry, give him time and he'll look fabulous. Cost:50 Recharge:Sluggish Cactus Cactus is a long range shooter, but can stretch to hit flying attacks. Damage: Average Range: Long Special: Can hit flying Zombies Cactus is really quite the prick. Both figuratively and literally. Cost: 125 Recharge: Fast Category:Almanacs Category:Plants vs. Zombies 3: Dimensional Travels